Neural networks, sometimes called artificial neural networks, are a computational paradigm inspired by the operation of a biological brain. Inputs are passed through a network of nodes along weighted paths to a set of outputs. The nodes and weighted paths give an output based on the input. They can be used in areas such as pattern recognition, classification, language processing, and artificial intelligence. Neural networks may be implemented as software and/or hardware.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.